We have previously disclosed a novel folding plug (see www.themu.co.uk and UK Patent No. 2467644) that is greatly reduced in size in comparison to a traditional three-pin plug of the type that may be plugged into mains socket outlets of the type that are common in the United Kingdom.
Whilst this arrangement greatly reduces the size of such plugs, it would be useful if a greater range of devices could be powered by such an arrangement.
It would also be useful if the compact nature of our previously proposed Mu adaptor could be applied to plugs that are configured for plugging into other types of mains electrical socket. Lastly, it would be particularly useful if a system could be devised that allowed a greater range of devices to be powered, and which provided compact plugs for plugging into other types of mains electrical socket.
Our co-pending UK and International applications (GB1416882.7 and PCT/EP2014/070418, the contents of each of which are incorporated herein (in their entirety) by reference) disclose a power supply system that has been devised with the foregoing problems in mind. In very general terms, this system comprises a plurality of socket parts and a plurality of device parts, and the socket parts can interchangeably be coupled to device parts to provide the user with a desired pin configuration and power output combination. The teachings of the invention disclosed in these application is also applicable to a given socket part that can interchangeably be coupled to different device parts, thereby providing the user with a desired power output for a given pin configuration.
Whilst the arrangements disclosed in these co-pending applications functions admirably, the applicant's continuous program of improvement has identified that the coupling between the aforementioned socket and device parts could be further enhanced. The present invention has been devised with the foregoing in mind.